Spit it out!
by imlittleredbird
Summary: I pensieri di Kai durante il suo discorso di scuse a Bonnie. BonKai.


Spit it out!

Kai scansò l'ennesima ragazza mezza nuda e con il viso irriconoscibile a causa dell'eccesso di trucco. Non l'aveva mai affascinato questo tipo di feste, non riusciva a comprendere cosa ci fosse di piacevole nel farsi strusciare addosso da gente tutta sudata.  
Seguiva Damon in quel mare di corpi, alla distanza adatta a non perderlo di vista, ma neanche a sfiorarlo, e strizzava gli occhi per cercare di scorgere la testa bruna di Bonnie in quel caos di treccine, capelli di ogni colore e accessori dal dubbio gusto. Il cuore aveva preso a battergli a ritmo della musica ed iniziava ad avvertire il peso del cappotto sulle spalle, fin troppo caldo in quell'ambiente surriscaldato.  
Asciugò i palmi delle mani contro i jeans ed ingoiò il groppo che gli si era formato in gola. Aveva un brutto presentimento.  
Damon si fermò allo sbocco del corridoio e gli fece segno con la mano di frenare. L'avevano trovata. Il groppo tornò al suo posto, minacciando di soffocarlo.  
"Ehi."  
Kai non poté non fremere al tono sollevato della voce di Bonnie. La sentiva appena sopra il fracasso della musica e invidiava a Damon il suo super udito, ma solo lui poteva percepire la sua magia fremere in risposta alla propria. La sua aura sembrava voler esplodere.  
"Ehi" rispose Damon. Il suo disagio era palpabile, lo si poteva vedere nei rapidi movimenti che faceva, non riusciva a tenere le mani ferme.  
"Che ci fai qui?" La voce di Bonnie sembrò diventare più insicura, segno che era preoccupata dall'improvvisa comparsa del vampiro.  
Per l'ennesima volta, Kai provò ad ingoiare il magone di ansia che gli bloccava la gola.  
"Non dare di matto, ma…" la pregò Damon, agitando le mani verso di lui per spronarlo a farsi avanti.  
Kai fece un primo passo sicuro, deciso a non farsi intimidire da Bonnie Bennett. Ma pensare a lei e vederla davanti ai propri occhi dopo mesi erano due cose ben diverse.  
Si bloccò, permettendole di lasciar vagare il proprio sguardo da lui a Damon e viceversa.  
"Ciao." Non era riuscito a pensare a nulla di più originale da dirle.  
"Facciamola finita" gli mormorò Damon, impaziente di allontanarsi dalla strega e dallo sguardo omicida con cui lo stava fissando.  
Kai continuò a guardarla, le parole a cui aveva pensato fino a quel momento si erano dileguate dalla sua mente.  
Bonnie non riusciva a guardarlo per più di qualche secondo, sembrava che la sua vista potesse realmente causarle dolore fisico da un momento all'altro.  
"Uhm."  
Uhm. L'intero discorso che aveva preparato si era trasformato in un misero e patetico 'uhm'.  
"Dillo e basta!"  
La fretta di Damon non faceva altro che innervosirlo ancora di più, se possibile. Si sentiva un idiota a stare lì a fissarla come un baccalà dopo tutto quello che le aveva fatto, ma non riusciva proprio a distogliere lo sguardo. Le accecanti luci viola che invadevano il corridoio danzavano sui suoi capelli corti come non avessero aspettato altro che baciare quella chioma scura, come se avessero saputo che lui le invidiava da morire per quel privilegio.  
"Uhm." Ci risiamo. Era la prima volta che si trovava senza parole, che non riusciva a pensare ad altro che agli occhi sospettosi che ricambiavano il suo sguardo. "Volevo…"  
Il terrore negli occhi di Bonnie era ben visibile. Le era bastato sentire ancora la sua voce per riportare a galla i peggiori ricordi che aveva di lui. Poteva quasi vedere nei suoi occhi spalancati le immagini che le tornavano alla memoria.  
Ma Kai non aveva intenzione di perdere tempo, doveva togliersi quel peso dallo stomaco, lasciar andare quelle scuse dalle sue labbra e poi lasciar andare lei.  
"…scusarmi, per tutto quello che ho fatto e che ti ha ferita." Ecco fatto. L'aveva detto. Ma l'espressione spaventata di Bonnie era ancora lì, come il peso sul suo stomaco.  
Si domandava se avesse fatto almeno lo sforzo di starlo a sentire o se si fosse concentrata sulla musica per non dover ascoltare le sue patetiche scuse.  
"Bon? Hai sentito quello che ho detto?" Non credeva di avere il coraggio sufficiente a ripetere tutto – non se lei continuava a fissarlo come se stesse per scoccare un'altra freccia nel suo stomaco.  
Finalmente, l'espressione di Bonnie cambiò, e non gli importava che ora lo guardasse con odio, perché era sicuro che fosse meglio della paura.  
"Se rivedo ancora la tua faccia, te la fondo."  
La cattiveria nella sua voce era quasi più dolorosa della penna che una volta gli aveva conficcato nel collo. Persino Damon si tirò indietro.  
Kai la lasciò passare, un piccolo ciclone incazzato che l'avrebbe travolto se non si fosse fatto di lato. La seguì con lo sguardo fin fuori la porta, fino a quando non riuscì più a seguire la sua testa tra la folla.  
"Mi aspettavo andasse in maniera un po' diversa" confessò a Damon. Le labbra avevano assunto di nuovo quel sorriso finto che non era ancora stato intaccato da Luke.  
Aveva davvero immaginato che andasse diversamente. Aveva preparato il suo bel discorso, le espressioni da assumere e l'occhiolino da farle al termine per farla sorridere. Invece tornava a casa con la coda tra le gambe e le spalle persino più pesanti.  
Non sembrava che Bonnie avesse intenzione di perdonarlo a breve, ma non poteva impedirgli di continuare a provare.


End file.
